ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Island Adventure with Kevin and Eddy
Island Adventure with Kevin and Eddy is a crossover episode of Powerpuff Girls and Ed, Edd n Eddy. Plot During a trip on a Jawbreaker Submarine with Kevin and Eddy, one of Eddy's tricks backfires. Which ends up to be that Kevin, Eddy, and I get stranded on an island. Mojo gets involved and sends the Rowdyruff Boys to get Kevin, Eddy, and I! Transcipt In cul de sac, Kevin, the Eds, and I were all outside. "Well, I'm glad Mojo's finally in prison." said Double D. "Me too." I said. "Me three." said Kevin. "I wonder if Evil Tim will break Mojo Joomio out of prison?" asked Ed. "For the last time Ed, Mojo has nothing to do with Evil Tim, it's Mojo Jojo, and Mojo doesn't pay attention to gravy." said Double D. I then noticed Kevin holding three tickets in his right hand. "What are those, Kevin?" I asked. "These are three tickets to a three day trip in a new Jawbreaker Submarine." explained Kevin. "Here Michael, you can come along with me if you want to." said Kevin, handing me, one of the tickets. "Thank you Kevin and of course I'll come." I said. "Can I please come Kev?" begged Eddy. "Okay Dorky, you can come… to carry our stuff for us!" laughed Kevin, handing Eddy a ticket. "Good one, Kevin!" I said, laughing. Then Kevin and I gave each other a high five. So Kevin, Eddy, and I packed our things and boarded a bus to the Jawbreaker Submarine. So when Kevin, Eddy, and I got off the bus, it was 7:00 P.M., just in time to board the Jawbreaker Submarine. So Kevin put the three tickets in a nearby ticket box. Then Eddy, Kevin, and I went inside the Jawbreaker Submarine. In the Jawbreaker Submarine, we sat down and looked at the jawbreaker menu. Then Jonny and Plank came over to Kevin, Eddy, and I, dressed as waiters. "Jonny? Plank? What are you two doing here?" asked Eddy. "Well Plank said he wanted him and I to become waiters on the Jawbreaker Submarine, so Plank and I could raise enough money to go to Plank's dream place, "The Wood World", later on." explained Jonny. "Whatever." said Kevin, rolling his eyes. " So what do you guys want?" asked Jonny, pulling out a pen and notebook from his left pocket. "I'll have the light blue French Jawbreaker." I ordered. "I'll have the Green Canadian Jock Jawbreaker." ordered Kevin. "What do you want, Dorky?" asked Kevin, while Eddy was drooling over some nearby cash. "Wake up Skipper!" teased Kevin. "Oh alright, I order something! Jonny, I'll have the Green Cash Jawbreaker." ordered Eddy. "Okay, that will be $25.00 please." said Jonny. Then Kevin and I looked at Eddy with evil grins on our faces. "What? Hey, don't look at me!" demanded Eddy. Then Kevin got the exact same chicken suit that was from the first story, out of his suitcase and showed it to Eddy. "Want to look like a chicken again?" teased Kevin. "Oh, fine." said Eddy, then giving the money to Jonny. "Each of you get a free water bottle." said Jonny. So after Kevin, Eddy, and I got our jawbreakers, we immediately ate the jawbreakers and then Kevin and I fell asleep. Then Eddy spotted a nearby island on the right. "I'll show those two a trip they'll never forget." whispered Eddy to himself. Then Eddy ordered a sausage pizza and opened the window. "Hey guys?" asked Eddy. "What Eddy?" asked Kevin and I in our sleep. "Here's some sausage pizza." said Eddy, then Eddy threw the sausage pizza out the window. Which made Kevin and I float out the window after the sausage pizza. "Huh?" Kevin and I asked, looking down. Then Kevin and I landed on the island that was to the right of the Jawbreaker Submarine with the sausage pizza right next to us. "Where are we?" asked Kevin. "I don't know where we are either, Kevin." I said. Back to the submarine, "Ha!" That'll show them! laughed Eddy with Jonny and Plank right next to him. "Yay! We made a lot of money, Plank!" cheered Jonny, swinging Plank around. Then Jonny accidentally hit Eddy with Plank which made Eddy fly out the window! "Whoa!" screamed Eddy, flying through the sky. Then Eddy landed right next to Kevin and I. "Oh great! Now Dorky's here, who's next Mojo Joomio?' asked Kevin. "Actually Kevin it's Mojo Jojo.' I corrected Kevin. "Oh right.' said Kevin. "So who will be the survival leader?" I asked. "I'll be the survival leader because I deserve some respect around here." said Eddy. "Why don't you be the survival leader, Michael." suggested Kevin. "Actually Kevin, you'll be the survival leader because I trust you more than Eddy." I said. "Okay, so let's get some rest." said Kevin. So Kevin, Eddy, and I all fell asleep. Meanwhile Mojo escaped from jail. Mojo, then was in his lab, typing in his computer to where all his enemies are now located in the world. "Let's see… those Powerpuff Girls are up to no good, the Rowdyruff Boys are fooling around with Him, and…" then Mojo saw Kevin, Eddy, and I sleeping on that deserted island! "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes! There those three brats are. Now all I need to do is find the Rowdyruff Boys so I can get revenge on that greedy Eddy, that betrayer Michael and that stupid jock kid in the red hat." laughed Mojo. Then Mojo went over to Him and the Rowdyruff Boys. "What do you want to fight about now, Mojo? Are you here for another custody battle?" demanded Him, rolling his eyes. "No, this time I have something more important to ramble about." said Mojo. Then Mojo explained to Him why he needed the Rowdyruff Boys. "Fine." said Him. So then Mojo sent the Rowdyruff Boys over to where Kevin, Eddy, and I are. One hour later of search, the Rowdyruff Boys found Kevin, Eddy, and I while we were sleeping! "Oh boys, wake up!" said Brick. Kevin, Eddy, and I made no response. While the Rowdyruff Boys were trying to wake us up, Kevin, Eddy, and I were dreaming. Eddy was dreaming of driving a red car that was filled with cash! Then Eddy ran over Kevin and I! Kevin and I were dreaming of playing badminton together. Only using Eddy as the birdie! "FOR THE VERY LAST TIME GUYS, WAKE UP!" screamed the Rowdyruff Boys. Then Kevin, Eddy, and I finally wake up and see the Rowdyruff Boys right in front of us! "WHO ARE YOU?!" screamed Kevin and Eddy to the Rowdyruff Boys. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys," said Brick. "I'm Brick," introduced Brick. "I'm Butch," introduced Butch. "And I'm Boomer," introduced Boomer. "Yeah and we kick butt!" said Butch. "Hey I've seen you guys on television before," I said. "Yeah and we heard about you guys from Mojo," said the Rowdyruff Boys. "What are you doing here anyway?" asked Kevin. "We're here to take you to Mojo," explained the Rowdyruff Boys. "Not without a fight," said Kevin. "For once I agree with Kev," said Eddy. "That's great Dorky," said Kevin. "I agree with Kevin too," I said. "I'll take on Brick, Michael, you take on Butch, and Dorky you take on Boomer," ordered Kevin. "Yes sir," I obeyed. "Let the battle begin!" said Brick. Then Eddy pushed Boomer down! Which got Boomer really mad and tackled Eddy really hard! "I give up," said Eddy. So Boomer flew over to Mojo with Eddy. "Job well done Boomer," smirked Mojo strapping Eddy to a table. Then Brick froze Kevin with his ice breath and then Brick brought frozen Kevin to Mojo. "Wonderful, now all we need is Butch defending err... I mean defeating that traitor," smirked Mojo. Then I noticed that free water bottle in my pocket that Jonny gave me. So I took it out and splashed the water all over Butch's pants, which made Butch's cheeks red. While Butch was distracted by his embarrassment, I starting ripping Butch's hair out, which left him bald! Butch got so mad that he pushed me down! But then I had an idea. "I'll pretend I'm defeated and when Butch takes me over to Mojo, then I'll rescue only Kevin so we can get out of this mess," I thought to myself. "So did I defeat you?" demanded Butch. "Yes, you win! So you can take me to Mojo now!" I said. "Good," said Butch. So as soon as Butch took me to Mojo, I was soon strapped to a table right next to Eddy. Eddy and I could overhear Mojo and the Rowdyruff Boys talking in the other room. "Boys, you did a great job," said Mojo. "Well, our jobs were so quick and easy," said Brick and Boomer. "Yeah, well Michael got me pretty good because now I'm bald and my pants are so wet because of him," said Butch. Then I noticed a blue laser gun on a table next to me. So I grabbed the blue laser gun and cut the laser straps off my table. I unfroze Kevin. "Thanks dude," said Kevin. "Your welcome," I said. "So let's get out of here by taking a bus," said Kevin. So Kevin and I immediately snuck out of Mojo's Volcano and boarded a bus back to Peach Creek. When Kevin and I came back to Peach Creek, Sarah, Jimmy, Double D, Ed, Nazz, and Rolf were all waiting for us. "Where's Eddy?" demanded Ed. "Uh…" said Kevin and I. "You didn't lose him did you?" asked Double D. Kevin and I told everyone about Mojo. "You jerks, now all of us will have to go on a dangerous mission to save Eddy," snapped Nazz. "Sarah, I'm scared," cried Jimmy. "But Jimmy, we all need your help to save Eddy from the evil mastermind Mojo Joomio, err.. I mean Mojo Jojo," I said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Michael's right Jimmy, so you have to toughen up a bit," said Sarah. "Okay," said Jimmy. "So let's go," said Kevin. Everyone then boarded a bus. Back to Eddy, the Rowdyruff Boys were arguing about who's the best as usual. Then Mojo went over to them. "Boys, stop it! "You know, I'm sick of this so I'm leaving!" said Boomer. As soon as Boomer left the room he quickly unfroze Eddy with his loud voice and left with Eddy. Then Boomer delivered Eddy back to Peach Creek. The End Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers